onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RPlay Restart
RP Start: As Captain Malren walked in the promenade, his uniform perfect, its grey tunic, with his many awards adorned on them, he entered the building. There he was greated by a group of UGI marines, as the captain raised his right hand to call them off, he walks up to the podium and shows his military id card. "Captain Erexius Scholari Malren" the UGI marine salutes the captain as Malren returns it he faces the UGI ensign and salutes the UGI banner before entering the premises. He walks through the halls unfamiliar with the building, but followed by a squad of Marines. "Boys its alright, I can take care of myself." The captain retorted with soft chuckle. "We are fully aware sir, we are under orders." The squad lead replied coldly. "Aaah carry on then boys." Captain Malren kept pacing in the room, looking for the right building. 12:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Jordan Archer Kane POV Unable to defend himself from the Klingon Jordan tried to ward off the blows by crouching into a ball as the klingon berated him and continued to kick him. "Come on you Mak'dar Ha'DI bah." the klingon kicked again as Jordan closed his eyes trying to contain every urge to want to throw the klingon across the room with a psionic blast, but he knew he couldn't his father his Superior had told him do not reveal your abilities, under any circumstances. The worst part of this was that it made him incapable of speech, no bioloigical mouth meant not audible speech, and with telepathy part of the equation of Psionics, well that left him with only tapping binary or morse code with his fingers. Neither was good when getting kicked. His only hope right now was the Klingon might lose interest, so that he can limp back to the ship, to the cabin he shared with his crew mates, maybe catch the cabin deserted so that he could psychicly heal himself. But for now unless somone could stop this, he would be force to endure it till it ended on its own. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23''']]freeman23 Erex As Erex walked up the ramp to a landing pad. a single dropship was docked a Valkyrie IV hatch opens up. Exitting were members of the [[101st Avalanche Division|101st personnel]]. Clad in grey snow patterned gear the lined each side of the ramp with their rifles held out in front of them. As Erex boards the dropship the soldiers in unison perform an left face and marched into the dropship. Erex grips a handle as he approaches the cockpit and sits down in an extra seat. 14:31, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Kim & Drex "Well if the captain is called away we can alwqys have him aboard on our ship for first contact." Kim said. "That would likely be preffered." Said the Taiidan. "Yes sir, I think that would be a good idea." Kim said. "Come on, Drex." Drex followed being mindful not to bump against the taiidans with his large frame. As they made their way back to promenade they saw the klingon drawing a knife and moving toward Jordan, who was sprawled on the floor his eyes wide pleading for help. "Do you see any problem, drex?" Kim asked. "None at all." Drex said as they moved away from the group toward the docking ring back to the moored Firestorm. Jordan He felt the knife ripped out of his flesh and then the stab that repeated the klingon continued to stab away. "Hey look at this fleshy, he bleeds none!" The klingon laughed stabbing him again. His own shipmates had ignored him, just like his school mates, nothing had changed, Nothing had changed. Thats when he saw a massive taiidan grab the klingon and slug him so hard he heard bones break has the klingon fell dead. A hand stretched out to him which he took, "Here let me help you," He heard the taiidan speak, "Get a medic the Taiidan barked to other taiidans." I looked into his eyes. Before I looked back away as he looked into mine, "I am Captian Erex Malren," I tapped on his hand in binary, "I am Ensign Jordan Archer Kane of the USS Firestorm." [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23''']]freeman23 Erex As the Vallyrie engines rumbled the entire frame shook as its heavy body took off. On the other landing pads several more were taking off. "Echo Six, we have lift off. And Echo is away." As one of the Valkyries pulled away after leveling off. Just as Echo four pulled away an alert went off. "Echo Four you have inbound." Just as Echo Four was trying to get the engines to engage faster a missile appeared out of nowhere and hit Echo Four. The explosion pierced the air. As Erex looked out of the cockpit and saw Echo Four torn to pieces as part of the Valkyrie fell off the landing pad unto the city below. "Everyone engage thrusters get us out of here." Erex said. All the Valkyries left started to pull away when a Fighter craft started to open fire on the convoy. Erex snapped out of the memory when he saw Ensign Kane. "You look familiar, like someone I knew once." As he helped the Ensign up. "What were you doing with a Klingon? I mean seriously you need to pick a target your own size." He winked. As he helps the Ensign "So what exactly am I here for?" - 12:48, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Jordan He taps out Firestorm, officer greetings, before invite onboard, and the three week exchange program coming up. " he wants to say more but. He pauses. He tries to to stand but has trouble as the knife wounds distrupted nerve conncetions. Taiidan medic. "By nigrash he's almost entirely a brain and a connection of nerves." [[User:TheForeman|TheForeman]] ([[User talk:TheForeman|talk]])TheForeman (new title) Erex "I don't care what he is, just get him fixxed. I need to go to the Firestorm. Where is it docked?" Erex looked around at the area and saw two Starfleet officers walking he yells out to them. "Hey you two get your ass over here!" 16:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) narration They did come and were forced to explain there actions before leading them to the firestorm already they thought by now they had not made a good impression. Following regulatio. With a stander d greeting Lila the Captian was the one to greet them. Drex who disliked Lila because she flirty and bubbly prioritizing comfort over regulation in first contact challenged her openly on what the admiral would wa t and Lila complied with the security regulations. However once drex had left and she showed them Around the ship, answering questions so long as they did not endanger the ship. Whatever erex's reaction was when Jordan received no medical attention nor was helped to his cabin by anyone present was left in his own mind to think about. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23''']]freeman23 Erex When Erex was onboard the vessel his UGI uniform perfectly in order. He walks to the bridge when two Starfleet Security tell him he isn't allowed onboard the bridge though they were not made aware of the arrangement. Erex replied "Look here I'm aware your doing your job, but I'm right now very pissed off and a pissed off Taiidan isn't what you want standing in front of you. Last time something like this happened we razed an entire planet.... now let me see the captain, because I have some issues with the command around here already." His eyes were enraged and the normally white seemed to darken. The Starfleet Security officers let him by. Once he walked into the bridge he looks for the captain once he locates him. "Captain Erex Malren of the UGI Navy. I have a bone to pick with you, and I'm not impressed by your officers. Care to explain why I saw two officers walk by as one of your own was left to basically die? Or that they didn't respond to me when I gave them an order? I just killed a Klingon to save one of your own officers but you got two cowards who just left an Ensign Kane to die. What kind of ship are you exactly running? If this was my vessel the two who left their own shipmate to die would of been executed by now." Erex standing at a position trying to calm. He wasn't in a good mood at the moment. 17:19, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Lila "I wasn't aware that Drex and Kim left Jordan to die, but then again just like on earth the crew does tend to act that way to the admirals son." "That's bullshit, if ensign Jordan is the admirals son there should be enough respect given to at least protect him." Erex said his face redding. "Oh but the crew does respect the admiral, very few don't but his son though, well adopted son, could never fill his fathers shoes, he never speaks, he is so weak that tripping him him has become a sport among the crew, but the one thing that I will say about Jordan is he try's really hard to obey every regulation and follow orders, most of the crew can't understand that, and the medics can't look him over because all data on his son is confidential. So the crew is always trying to see what he's made of, now while i am in command of the ship the admiral is the person you should inform on this incident, I am quite sure that if somone bothered to make him aware of the situation, he would be able to resolve it." Just don't let the incident spoil the evening. After all the admiral invited you to help him look through the lists of who will be on that joint fleet ship that our to governments are allowing to operate." [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23''']]freeman23 Erex Erex looking at Captain Lila "Keep a command like this, and I'll execute you myself. I'm still under UGI law and jurisdiction. And for the record, I don't care what the crew thinks of the son, he is a member of your crew and according to Starfleet Protocol 3.0422 Subsection 4 Requires all members to protect each other in times of combat if present. So your telling me that you can throw away regulation just so you can get someplace? I'll let this spoil the night, and I'll make sure your job is replaced. Is that clear? My vessel will rendevous with the Admirals, don't piss me off and I may spare this ship." Erex still upset every moment he was upset was a threat to the current vessel, knowing that he could take out everyone on the ship himself before they could even try to take him down. "Engage the engines lets get to the Admirals vessel quickly." 17:47, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Jordan Jordan struggled to his cabin, before getting thrown out by his cabin mates. He tried to find a crawl space and was able to Induce psychic heal to heal himself. His thoughts scattered across the ship and he accidently came across the very mad taiidans mind, crawling out of the crawl space he proceeded to move back to the able to walk with out pain, was a blessing. He came out Into the hall to see erex talking with his men, just in time for erex to notice him. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23'''freeman]]23 Erex As Erex looked at Jordan "Hey how are you doing? So I hear your the Admiral's son, usually that accounts for something; anyone else giving you trouble?" As Erex looked around the vessel he scoffed. "If this was my ship, and be glad it isn't." He looked at each person. "I'd execute you myself, one by one and if anyone tries to run, you and your entire family is charged with treason in the UGI, and that is punishment by death." 18:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Jordan Jordan was little scared as he walked with the group, he had already had a bad enough rep with the crew he didn't need a worse one. As they were passing through the engineering part of the ship he recognized one of the crew from his fathers ship. It was Mac suan one of the junior grade engineers on his fathers ship, yet he was obviously here fixing those special sensors he installed for the fleet. Those sensors were his own design and had outperformed the star fleet standard by nearly 300 percent. He was a huge man genetically altered to live on Jupiter's low orbit city. 6ft tall and 5 ft wide he was a huge man and made fun of for his size by both crews, however while his size jokes where meant to be a tease on his fathers ship the jokes here were intentionally meant to be mean. "Hey squirt," Mac said, shaking his hand. "If they haven't told you already which I am sure they haven't you getting transferred back to the admirals ship," he the. Noticed erex Malren and saluted him respectively. Then offered his hand. "Engineer junior grade Mac saun from the USS Amberstrike." Jordan let on without speaking the man was a good friend. Erex He returns the Salute. "Captain Erex Malren, UGIS Judgment. Your bigger then the others ; genetics, or cybernetics?" As he turned around before an answer. Meanwhile the UGIS Judgment pulled out of hyperspace. The ship hailed the others. "This is the UGIS Judgment." Jordan "Ah she's a beaut, bet she has a wonderful two sets of teeth to." Mac chuckled. "Its gentics, was born on Jupiter orbital Metropolis had to be modified to withstand the gravity and airpressure." Jordan tapped against the large man. "Ah yes, young ensign here would like ask if we could hitch a ride with you, we just need to skip a parsec from here at the Admirals Anchor. Its where the Amberstrike is moored, and its well respected place for the high officials." Erex His comminucation pad went off and a bluish hologram with stripes showed up on the holocommunicator. "Captain Malren sir, we have successfully pulled out of the System sorry sir we had a mishap and was briefly engaged with an undocumented vessel just outside of our area of control enroute to Carpathia." Erex looks at the Holocommunicator. "Very well, just be ready to send the UGI escort. I'll be heading there myself." Erex turns to the group. "Would you like to see the most powerful vessel in the UGI Navy?" Jordan "I think we'd be honored sir, but I do have a question, is your Psychic registration law still in effect?" Mac asked think of something Admiral Archer had when it concerned his son being put on nonfederation ships. Jordan eyed the ship he want to pry with his mind to see the interior but stopped himself. "No that would be wrong." He told himself. Erex "The Psychic Registration law is in effect, however it is at the captains discretion to adhere to the law within his own vessel so in a matter of speaking I can allow him access to the ship, but if he has psychic abilities he cannot use them to pry inside minds or do anything to read anything that I have not given access to." As they dock the vessel on the UGI Dropship much different then the Shuttles the Federation uses, and much larger on it was much more room with seats lining the walls and interior walls. As they both walked up they see the Heavy Cruiser through the cockpits windows. Pilot "Sir, we are approaching the Hangar, Hangar 1 has dropped its shields, identification codes has already been sent sir on your bequest." Erex nodded. "Continue Lieutenant." Jordan: If Jordan had teeth they would have been clenched with focus, trying to keep his mind from wandering. He followed closely, being sure not to touch anything and be extra sure to comply with whatever they asked him to do or not to do. Also he felt unsure, Erex was now aware that he was on the Psychic Spectrum, he was just glad that nobody beyond his parents knew how high on the spectrum he was. He feared if anyone else found out not only would he become a lab rat, but he would by any nation that had him, would use him to to conquer the universe, whether their intentions were good from the start or not. At least that is what his father had told him, a level 6 psychic was more powerful than what was presumed on record. but that was 10 years ago when he was last tested and he expotentially increased in power as he aged, he was in constant fear of being discovered or detected. So much so that he failed hide his psychic signature for a second. (if somone does pick up that signature aboard it will read 11 the so called immposibility psionic level, that two tiers over nigrash, but you don't have to have some one pick it up on sensor or be able to trace it back to him) [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23'''freeman]]23 Erex As they reached the bridge they saw the Amberstrike from the Bridge, the technology onboard the vessel surpassed the Federation by not decades but nearly centuries, as they looked the uniforms were very utilitarian yet effectively sharp. "Captain on Deck!" everyone stood up and stands erect at attention. "At Ease. We have two esteemed guest." When the ships computer alerted them. "Undocumented Level 9 Psychic has been detected on the vessel." Just as that was said UGI Marines swarm the Bridge. Erex piped up "Stand Down! This is a guest of mine, I'm aware he is psychic." The Ship Computer responded. "Noted, Undocumented Level 9 Psychic has been flagged Guest. Further Analysis and documentation maybe required at a later date." Mac Thats all it took, the minute the stand down order had been given I saw Jordan eyes roll back into his head and faint dead away on the floor. "Talk about fear." I side commented, trying to pick my little buddy up. "come on Jordan snap out of it." I looked up at the Captain, "I am terribly sorry, had I know he would have..." I left the words hang as he waved his hand like it was no biggie. I looked at the window at the Amberstrike and the Admirals Anchor which was about thrice the size of the ship. I loved looking at that ship, like a white titium diamond with and old stealth bomber like wings and a crimson stripe running down its with, the old frigate was hardly starfleet design and if it was the new thing, well it would have been like taking a style back to the good old days. A lovely ship built for diplomacy, science and exploration, with the Judgement to protect her these two ships would make quite a pair, although that small kalminite experimental reactor on board gave me the creeps though. I quoted a line from Captain Kirk, "Ah Mac Suan, You are home!" I smiled looking out at the viewing port. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23'''freeman]]23 Erex As the two leave the deck to join their shuttle Erex informs his staff. "I'll be in constant communication, if I don't communicate every 8 hours assault the ship; send marines and extract." As Erex docks on the UGI Shuttle they head for the Diplomatic ship, although the other ship was much larger it Erex was confident the Judgment could handle a vessel of that size, as it has destroyed much larger ships, but he stowed that thought away. 22:01, June 8, 2015 (UTC) As they entered by teleporter to the anchor and then travel through the corridor toward the ship, a signal had already been sent alerting the crew of the ship that the taiidans would be arriving. Admiral Archer Kane The crew was orderly thought Admiral Kane. For ship this size it was a modern marvel how they had managed to reduce the crew to less than 70 indiviuals. After all the ship was for diplomacy not for war. It was made to explore, to surive long enough for help to arrive or for it to self heal. She was a beuaty he thought, purposely designed to have miniamal weaponary but maxium armor and sheilding. It was said the new armour could surivive a black hole being shot at warp speed at its hull with out fracturing. But he still believied it was an exatgeration by those who designed her. So he had paid for the sheilds out of his own pocket. His crew was made up of mostly cuisine specialists, communications officers, technology experts and culture experts, yes to him it seemed like a drawback from the days when the frigates predsor had been used to fight orion pirates but now, in his old age, he was confident that he may yet get a peaceful extra ten years to his career. The rooms were spacious and the kitchens able to accomodate, onboard he had a wine cellar installed with good wines and a small stash of his fathers horrid wines which he enjoyed sipping reminding him of home and his wife, and how they were trying to recreate grandfather's old recipe. He put on his best dress uniform and called the senior staff to wear their best and meet him in the main entrance corridor. there they waited with just the four security officers on board. Two romulan brothers, and two Gorns for security. It was fine he thought, and he had seen the judgement arrive in the system, she looked just as magnficent, but she also looked like a predator and something told him that if he wanted to start this conversation off he needed to guess at what the captain would be thinking if he did not report back in possibly 8 hours, luckily it would not be quite that long he hoped. He watched them come aboard, greeted them in UGI fashion, and then in their federation standard, and finally his own shaking the captains hand, he spoke to him, "If your think of the best way to destroy this ship I'd aim for center lower half, that much bad wine exposed would cripple our ship and senses." He chuckled heartily. He leaned on his cane from both age and from an old wound in a borg fight. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'''Freeman23'''freeman]]23 Erex As Erex looks at Admiral he remembers the fact his son was attacked. "Before we get this show on the road as what you humans say, Starfleet is filled with cowards as shown by two members of your sons crew. They left him to die while a Klingon attacked him, and they just walked. Had this been the UGI I'd have them executed before they even made it to the moored ship." Just thinking about it made Erex mad, this was a touchy topic for him. As the delegates sat down Erex quickly piped up. "Any vessel that is a joint venture with the UGI, intergalactic Union laws will not be relevant, UGI Personnel will act accordingly to the UGI's Uniform Code of Military Justice. This is non-optional, if these things happen while UGI are on a vessel, they will be executed for cowardice. Also UGI personnel are not going to be following a captain who's direct mission is exploration, as Starfleet is tasked with Exploration the UGI is tasked for war, these conflicts are detrimental. And it will seemingly halt the UGI and Starfleet if we cannot find a suitable captain." Admiral Kane: "When it comes to starfleet you are correct," he said getting serious as they sat down at the grand gathering table, "there is are larger and larger percentage of people who one would assume are cowards however, this is not the case, in the recent years starfleet with I aplogogize for this has developed a xenophobia aliens from beyond our galaxy, some of the classes taught at the academy these days include indoctrination that species from the galaxy are superior and that all other species need to prove themselves equal, if they can't they considered them either weak or a threat, to their livelyhoods." He sat back for a moment. "My son however seems to feel the brunt of this ever more so than most. Mainly do to growing up on the most intergalaxy phobia planet in the galaxy, earth." he stopped when his commander added. "Admiral Kane is among the most devoted to changing this polociy however with the federation council actually backing starfleet for the first time, its proven, difficult." he finished. Waitng a second before going on. "We understand that those chosen for this upcoming assignment are to adhere to UGI laws, for most of the crews we add I agree to that though I would like to request a provision." "Humans infamously famous for their love for their offspring, and if they serve I want to ask before they are, executed they be given time to put together something for their families, before the order is given, just so that their families can see them one last time even if it was recorded. I'll understand if you say no." "I also have one other thing that needs to be said but, it can't be here with your men or mine," he whispered. Erex